Mistletoe Memories
by ItsPopularICantLikeItNow
Summary: While decorating the apartment for their usual Christmas festivities, Kendall and James get caught up with the mistletoe's magic. Kames, just a sweet little kiss    . Enjoy


With Christmas fast approaching and everyone in apartment 2J excited for the holidays, there was no stopping the insane duo's Christmas decorating montage. They had the radio turned to a station that was having a marathon of Christmas songs old and new and they were in the middle of hanging up lights and tinsel.

Kendall and James were always the most enthusiastic about decorating for the holidays. It could have been the incredible holiday cheer or possibly the way the decorations made everything look so festive. James had once said that it could have been because they liked how it was an excuse to not do real work, but Kendall knew that it wasn't true.

Ever since the two were little they would spend hours decorating for the holidays and every single year, it seemed like there were less and less people who actually wanted to help out.

Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone out to look for Christmas presents for the boys and Carlos and Logan had insisted on spending time by the pool. So for the first time, Kendall and James were left to decorate alone. Except for the static sounds from the radio as it played Christmas tunes and the occasional joke from either of the boys, apartment 2J was completely quiet.

After two or three hours of decorating the entire apartment and covering as much as they possibly could with colorful Christmas decorations, the two were exhausted and even though the apartment was probably the most festive place in the Palm Woods, they couldn't help but feel like there was something missing.

Kendall said, "It seems like it's missing something."

James shrugged, "We'll figure it out soon."

As the two were sitting on the couch, sipping their marshmallows with a bit of hot chocolate mixed in, the two watched Frosty The Snowman. It was their tradition to watch it every Christmas after decorating and James still teased Kendall about how he cried the first time he ever saw it.

As the part where Frosty melts was approaching, James leaned closer to Kendall and as he laughed managed to say, "Are you sure you don't need to leave the room for this part? I know how emotional you get."

Kendall pushed James away and tried to, once again, justify himself, "I was only five years old, besides, a beloved children's character dying is upsetting. Like when Spock died in the Star Trek movie."

James rolled his eyes, "That was just you being a nerd again."

Kendall blushed a bit as he took another sip of his hot chocolate and looked in the opposite direction. When looking away, Kendall noticed a small box on the floor that the two must have missed when in the middle of their decorating montage.

After putting his hot cocoa down on the coffee table, Kendall got up from the couch and went over to the small plastic box to pick it up. Kendall smiled a bit and turned to James, "We missed the mistletoe."

James smiled, "Hang it up dude."

Kendall put his hand to his chin and began to stroke a fake beard as he thought about where he should hang the small plant.

Kendall finally asked James, "Do you think I'll be able to reach the top of the doorway under the slide?"

James laughed a little, "Just try not to hurt yourself."

Kendall scoffed and went over to the doorway where he wanted to hang the mistletoe. He held his arm up and reached as high as he could, but he was just barely missing the top of the doorway.

After a few seconds of just stretching out his arm, Kendall resorted to trying to jump to get the mistletoe where he wanted, but he wasn't able to get it where he wanted it.

Watching from the couch while sipping Kendall's hot chocolate after he finished his own, James began laughing as he ate some of the marshmallows. He planned on watching Kendall's fruitless efforts to hang the small plant until he finished his drink and then he would go help his blonde friend.

While nibbling on a marshmallow, James thought about the mistletoe. It seemed pretty useless to have it hanging up. After all, its only purpose was to make people kiss.

James stopped for a second once he realized the opportunity he was given.

He immediately put down Kendall's mug of hot chocolate and stood up. He walked over to his friend and once Kendall stopped jumping, somewhat out of breath, James took the mistletoe from Kendall's hands and hung it up on the wall high above both of their heads.

James smiled down to Kendall once the mistletoe was exactly where Kendall wanted it, "There, now we're under the mistletoe."

Kendall tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy dog and asked, "What do you mean?"

James smirked as he leaned closer to his friend, "You do know what two people have to do when they're under a mistletoe, right?"

Kendall blushed a little as he looked down, "Yeah, everyone knows that."

James smiled, "Good, then I don't have to waste time explaining."

James tilted Kendall's chin up so that he was forced to make eye contact. James leaned down and pressed the two boys' lips together. It was a quick, but sweet kiss and as the two gently pulled apart. Kendall bit his lip and muttered a quiet, "Wow."

James smiled as he took Kendall's hand and led his blonde friend to the bright orange couch in the living room.

Kendall had a smile on his face the entire time and once the two were sitting down he asked, "Does this mean we're dating?"

James put his arm up on the back of the couch, Kendall not even realizing that his friend's arm was practically around him, James asked, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Kendall blushed again as he said, "Yes."

James hooked his arm around Kendall's shoulders as he brought the blonde closer to him and said, "You're so cute."

Kendall smiled and picked up his hot chocolate. After taking a sip he looked at the mug strangely and then looked to James, "What happened to all of my marshmallows?"

James whistled inconspicuously as he looked out the window, in the other direction.

Kendall smiled a bit as he leaned his head on James's shoulder and sipped his marshmallow-less hot cocoa.

It was going to be the Christmas they would never forget.

**Awe. That was so cute. I hope you really enjoy my story and remember that I do take requests.**

**Thank you for reading, any and all feedback is much appreciated. I love you all.**

**-ItsPopularICantLikeItNow**


End file.
